Regreso de la Princesa Saiyayin Kagome: Saga Dos
by kagome-hime10
Summary: Volvemos a vivir aventuras con Kagome chan y nuestros personajes favoritos de dragon ball, esta vez ¡viajemos juntos alrededor de las sagas más emblemáticas de sus películas!
1. Chapter 1

¡Doy comienzo oficialmente al nuevo fic que sigue la continuación de mi anterior historia de Dragon Ball! ¡Disfrutenla!

**Regreso de la Princesa Saiyayin Kagome: Saga Dos**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**No soy propietaria de los personajes de Dragon Ball z! De ninguna de sus respectivas temporadas.

Resumen: Volvemos a vivir aventuras con Kagome chan y nuestros personajes favoritos de dragon ball, esta vez ¡viajemos juntos alrededor de las sagas más emblemáticas de sus películas!

**Pareja:** _Kaname/Diecisiete_

**Estalla el Gran Duelo**

**Capitulo I: ¿Un nuevo planeta Vegita?**

Ahora todos estaban reunidos en un día de campo para pasar el rato y descansar un poco… lastima que Kakaroto no pudo venir al ser arrastrado a una entrevista de colegió por la madre del presente niño Gohan.

Aunque no tenía ninguna lastima a el… al menos no tenía que soportar escuchar el horrible canto de Krilin… así ahuyentarían a cualquier bestia salvaje sin ningún problema.

- ¿De verdad creen que Krilin canta bien? – pregunto Trunks con un rostro incrédulo mientras escuchaba los elogios dados por el Maestro Roshi y los padres de Bulma.

Kagome rodó sus ojos, - ¿Qué esperabas? Los primeros son muy amables… y aquel anciano borracho no distinguiría entre escuchar cantar a una sirena y un dinosaurio rex – dio una leve risa en su broma.

Tanto Trunks como Gohan, Picoro y Vegeta no pudieron evitar sonreír al imaginarse aquella comparación… si que tenía imaginación.

Fue un segundo después que Bulma se paro de su asiento - ¡Ahora que cante Kagome chan! – grito, haciendo a la niña dar un paso atrás del susto… - ¡Trunks también quiere escucharla! ¿verdad bebe? – hablo a su hijo que rió en delicia.

Todos comenzaron a alentarla, la niña comenzó a temblar… con un bufido molesto subió a plataforma de madera – Quítate si no quieres salir dañado – amenazo entre dientes. Krilin sabiamente un segundo después estaba fuera de allí de un salto.

Vegeta como todos los demás giraron su atención allí, el coloco una mueca maliciosa… sería divertido ver a su hermana cantando avergonzada… aunque sabía que tenía una bonita voz.

De hecho Bulma pasaba muchas veces el video que había sacado de ella (nunca parecía cansarse de hacerlo) a lo que luego de enojarse al recordarlo… termino por tomar gusto por la canción ¡demonios! Incluso podría recitar de memoria la letra entera.

Kagome suspiro levemente al ver que Bulma encendía un nuevo karaoke en el pequeño equipo… la música comenzaba a sonar (ya que onee san había escrito muchas canciones para que su cuñada las cantara y pudiera gravarla)

Kagome comenzó a abrir la boca cuando algo improvisto ocurrió, ella cambio su rostro a uno serio y bajo de aquel sitió situándose al lado de su hermano mayor, una extraña nave con forma esférica bajaba hasta quedar en tierra, sus compuertas se abrieron.

Un gran número de extrañas personas bajaron de allí vestidos extrañamente y con cascos, - Señor Vegeta, Señora Kagome – exclamaron al unísono a ambos príncipes que mantenían su rostro fresco a pesar de la confusión.

De entre medio de ellos se acercaba un extraño hombre, con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho… un _saiyayin_ – Los buscamos en todas partes majestades… - dijo llegando a ellos y arrodillándose.

Vegeta sonrió extrañamente, mientras Kagome solo reforzó a si misma su rostro frió, - Su altezas mi nombre es Paragas… - comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

- Tal y como escucharon, venimos por sus majestades para crear un nuevo planeta Vegita – aquí los dos quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Han creado… un nuevo planeta? – fue la primera vez que Kagome dio a conocer su voz, su tono era confuso y lejano.

Este saiyayin levanto su vista a ellos – ¿No le gustarían mostrar una vez más los poderes tan sorprendentes que tienen los saiyayin a todo el universo? – se paro extendiendo sus manos mientras hablaba – con sus manos majestuosas crearan un nuevo reino donde nada más exista la raza más poderosa – exagero sus gestos como palabras, los demás victorearon sus versos.

Tanto Kagome como Vegeta quedaron un segundo en silencio, ella solo giro su rostro con desagrado mientras el giro bruscamente dispuesto a marcharse, pero este tipo no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

- El único capaz de vencer al súper saiyayin legendario es usted príncipe Vegeta… le pido que lo piense nuevamente – declaro con confianza que aceptaría.

Kagome estrecho sus ojos, ella calculaba intensamente cada palabra y escena en este acto…sacando con rapidez sus conclusiones.

Como aquel infeliz esperaba llamo la atención de su hermano a la perspectiva de una pelea, - El súper saiyayin legendario… ¿Quién será? – le escucho susurrar quedando ella también confundida.

Entonces ese saiyayin explico los destrozos que el súper saiyayin legendario provocaba y como también peligraba su nuevo planeta Vegita, obviamente ya se sabía cual sería la respuesta de Vegeta y aunque Trunks trato de hacerlo comprender era imposible.

Kagome también asintió con la curiosidad en sus venas - ¡Kagome! ¡no lo escuches son mentiras! – trataba el muchacho de detenerla.

Ella paro y observo a Paragas y a Trunks – Yo tampoco confió en este tipo… pero quiero conocer por mí misma a ese saiyayin si es tan poderoso… si quieres quédate, puedes escuchar a Krilin cantar – sonrió fríamente.

Luego con la frente en alto miro fríamente aquella sonrisa del saiyayin quien al verla salio de su camino con una reverencia para que subiera a bordo.

Trunks como Gohan también lo hicieron por culpa del maestro Roshi, - ¡Vegeta espérame! ¡aun no escucho a Kagome cantar! – recogió el radio karaoke y arrastrando a todos quedaron dentro.

Trunks en el último minuto logro abordarlo prometiendo a una preocupada Bulma que traería de regreso y con bien a su padre y a Kagome. A lo que ella solo le deseo bien pero aun muy confundidas sobre sus intenciones.

Por fin la nave fue llegando a un planeta desconocido, Kagome lo observaba curiosa… era parecido superficialmente a la tierra pero estaba casi completamente destruido… ¿acaso era obra de aquel súper guerrero?

Kagome no prestaba casi atención a las palabrerías que ese hombre hablaba mientras iban de hacía un sitio en unos coches, este lugar era muy aburrido.

Al llegar a una especie de palacio mal formado a su parecer, fueron recibidos por gritos "¡Viva el rey Vegeta y la reina Kagome!" con los que aquel saiyayin había dicho eran súbditos reunidos de distintos lugares del universo dispuestos a servirles.

- ¡Valla! Así que ¿estos seres decidieron servirnos por su misma voluntad? – inquiría con su voz seria a lo que su hermano observaba de reojo la conversación.

- Así es Kagome sama… están a su plena disposición como su servidor – sonrió retorcidamente y un poco forzado.

- Entonces ¿si quiero jugar y matarlos no les importara? – aquí muchos tragaban duro y giraban su atención a Pagaras. Incluso Vegeta observo extrañado la extraña broma de su hermana.

Este miro entre Vegeta y Kagome con una gota fría de sudor en su frente, no tenía que ser imprudente… fue entonces que un joven llamo la atención de todos.

Kagome observaba al joven frente ella… sin duda un saiyayin, de largos cabellos negros que traía un extraño collar en su cuello y frente, pero ella vio sus ojos estaban apagados, como muertos.

- Este es mi hijo… estará a sus servicios cuando gusten, majestades – declaro despectivamente a lo que Kagome estrecho sus ojos en malestar, no le gustaba como rebajaba a su hijo, de su sangre, ante ellos… que al fin de cuentas eran como desconocidos.

- Majestades mi nombre es Broly – su voz era tranquila y serena, a ella le recordaba vagamente al androide Dieciséis en esta cualidad, el también dijo que se trataba de un saiyayin.

Sin una palabra más, aquel hombre informo que ahora les daría una pequeña vista sobre el castillo "magnifico" y sus habitaciones "magnificas", la muchacha internamente bostezaba en la aburrición. Pero sus ojos giraron curiosos.

Vio que el muchacho Broly iba detrás de ellos en un perfil bajo, por lo que lentamente retrocedió la velocidad hasta dar con él.

El saiyayin la observo de reojo para luego girar su vista al frente – Hola… - llamo ella con una ola llamando su atención – mi nombre es Kagome, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – ella lucho en esconder la diversión en sus ojos negros.

El pelinegro la observaba con un pequeño brillo de curiosidad y confusión que encendió sus ojos negros – Creo que ya me presente su majestad, mi nombre es Broly – volvió a mencionar con tranquilidad, ella movió negativamente su cabeza haciendo más grande su confusión ¿había hecho algo mal?

- En primer lugar, te presentaste formalmente… pero no lo hicimos dándonos personalmente nuestros nombres… y en segundo no me llames "su majestad" ni "sama" me desagradan, solo dime Kagome – respondió con una leve sonrisa que hizo al muchacho brillar levemente sus ojos en diversión, el asintió.

- Oye… ¿no te aburres de esto? – cuestiono dando una mirada a el padre de este que hablaba solo estupideces, el pareció dudar en responder – te conviene contestarme la verdad, puedo oler la mentira – estrecho sus ojos en él.

- Hai, su- Kagome – corrigió rápidamente, siempre usando su tono gentil y controlado.

Ella entonces asintió – Bueno, entonces nos iremos – dio una sonrisa cómplice en el, que hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su pecho.

Ella retomo su lugar delante, al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su pequeña ausencia como solo quería llenar la mente de su hermano de tonterías.

- Paragas… - lo llamo parando su caminata y la de su hermano que la observaban – quiero ir en un paseo y conocer este planeta, y planeo llevarme a Broly conmigo – su voz nunca dejo de sonar fría e insensible. Esto sorprendió levemente a Broly, el cambio que había sufrido… parecía una persona distinta.

Esto no parecía entrar en los planes de este saiyayin – Pero su alteza, una figura de su altura no… - trato de convencerla.

- No te atrevas a cuestionarme… ¿o es que mentías al decirme que estaban a mi completa disposición? – gruño en el a lo que Vegeta miro estrecho a aquel sujeto – hermano… no estaría mal si tomara un paseo ¿verdad? – guío su atención a el.

- Haz lo que quieras – respondió indiferente, en termino Vegeta, "no, puedes hacer lo que gustes".

- ¿Vez?... es mejor que aprendas que nadie me controla saiyayin – gruño en el con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver la rabia en las profundidades de sus ojos.

- Broly, vamos – dijo con una sonrisa ganadora pasando por su lado, este asintió de inmediato dando una mirada de reojo a su padre que estrechaba sus ojos en furia hacía la niña.

Kagome volaba por los alrededores de aquel planeta… pero solo encontraba desolación a su paso… ¿este basurero sería el nuevo planeta Vegita?... ella no lo creía.

- Hey… - llamo la atención del muchacho - ¿conoces una pradera o algún lugar para descansar? – movió su cabeza de una manera bonita.

Este de alguna manera sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas – Hai – asintió a ella, unos cuantos minutos después estaban en un pequeño campo de flores.

A Kagome se le iluminaron los ojos, era como un paraíso en medio de aquel desolado desierto. Para sorpresa del pelinegro ella dio unos cuantos pasos para luego girar y tirarse de lleno en aquel sitió… los pétalos de flores volando a su alrededor a sus ojos la hacían ver como algo místico y bello.

- Ven siéntate – invito con una palmada a lo que sonrió levemente sentándose en aquel sitió, - yo en realidad siempre ame el bosque y los campos… pero ahora casi nunca tengo tiempo para estar en ellos – suspiro cerrando sus ojos y mirando el cielo.

Entonces amplio sus ojos al acordarse de algo, él la miro curioso… la muchacha saco lo que parecía un pequeño envase de jugo con una bolsita de vasos descartables.

Ella sirvió en dos vasos su contenido - ¿Te gusta el jugo de naranja? – cuestiono distraída… el dijo un si, sin saber a que realmente se refería, entonces entrego uno a cada uno.

El vio un poco desconfiado a ella tomarlo, levemente lo olio y no viendo daño en el lo probo, al instante amplio levemente sus ojos en sorpresa… era dulce y a la vez agradable.

- ¿Te gusto? – parpadeo curiosa de su opinión.

- Hai, me agrado mucho en verdad – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, vio fascinado como ella sonrió brillante en el halago.

- Me alegro que te gustara, a decir verdad es mi jugo favorito – rió levemente, muy a gusto en aquel sitió y este muchacho a diferencia de su padre era muy agradable.

El en cambio quedo confuso ¿tanto le había importado su opinión? ¿Por qué?... – Por… porque, me tratas de esta manera… - vio la confusión en sus ojos en la repentina cuestión – como… un igual – pidió más claro observando el cielo celeste.

La muchacha comprendió – Es porque lo somos… - el la miro con shock en esto – no solo somos saiyayin, sino que también somos seres vivos… además, tratar a los demás como inferiores no es lo mió y odio aparentar algo que no soy – cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Entonces… de verdad piensas que somos iguales, tu y yo – afirmo cerrando sus ojos para que ella no viese un brillo secreto en estos.

Ella asintió sin problemas, entonces sus ojos brillaron en travesura, se lanzo contra el césped jalando del brazo al saiyayin y arrastrándolo con ella hacía abajo… aunque le costo bastante hacerlo pero rió de lo divertido.

- Ahora vamos a disfrutar un poco la tranquilidad – murmuro suavemente cerrando sus ojos, sin dar cuenta que aun permanecía su mano en su brazo.

Broly estaba con una sensación que jamás había sentido: la confusión… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al sentir su tacto suave y calido? ¿Qué eran estas sensaciones?

Para su disgusto dio cuenta de la hora, dentro de poco se serviría el almuerzo y tendría que llevar a Kagome a aquel sitió nuevamente.

Lentamente se sentó, vio su mano tocar su antebrazo y luego giro su vista a su rostro, demostraba tanta serenidad y también belleza natural e inocente. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente en ella.

- Mn… ¿paso algo? – la muchacha siguió sus pasos al sentir su movimiento, levantándose y sacando la calidez de su mano de su cuerpo. El retuvo la emoción de perdida en su rostro, dándole el aviso de la cena que tenía que estar presente.

La muchacha suspiro miserable… si fuera por ella no regresaría a aquel sitió nunca y menos si debía ver la cara a aquel tipo y sus mentiras.

Al llegar ella noto como Paragas parecía molesto con Broly por la tardanza – Su majestad, espero que mi imprudente hijo no la allá molestado mucho – su tono era venenoso, ella miro al muchacho que solo mantenía un rostro en blanco en el insulto.

Kagome le miro aburrida – Al contrario Pagaras, él alegro mi día… para que usted con su mera presencia volviera a arruinármela – declaro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Este mordió su lengua tragando cualquier comentario "no adecuado" que podría salir – Me alegro, sígame por favor… - su voz siempre lleno de falsedad.

La muchacha solo bufo siguiendo a aquel saiyayin pero dando una sonrisa cómplice al muchacho a su lado que brillaron sus ojos en diversión.

Pagaras dio cuenta de esto e internamente gruño… no le gustaba donde esta chiquilla guiaba sus planes.

Al llegar a la gran mesa estaba servido un gran banquete en el, a lo que Vegeta, Trunks y Gohan al menos parecían estar esperándola… mientras los demás comían como cerdos.

Iba dirigiéndose a la mesa pero dio cuenta de algo, - ¿Broly no vienes? – invito sonriente pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- El estará bien su majestad, por favor disfrute el banquete – sonrió falsamente con una reverencia corta.

Kagome estrecho molesta sus ojos en él, pero al fijar que el muchacho no decía nada asintió a él, Trunks se levanto diciendo que se sentara a su lado a lo que ella sonrió y asintió.

Llegando a él, - Hola, Trunks kun – saludo con una sonrisa que el devolvió gustoso – y ¿Qué tal con aquella molestia? – guió sus ojos a Pagaras.

El muchacho suspiro – Mi padre no quiere escucharme, se que solo dice mentiras Kagome chan – declaro comenzando a tocar sin ganas su alimento.

- Lo se, pero al menos no podrá continuar su plan con nosotros alerta… y onii san no es tonto como el espera tampoco – rió de buena gana observando a Vegeta que levantaba una ceja a su vista. El muchacho sonrió y luego dio una carcajada en acuerdo y mucho más tranquilo.

Broly observaba con su rostro en blanco a Kagome con aquel saiyayin… Trunks el hijo de Vegeta con una terrícola… no era siquiera un saiyayin puro, no era igual que la princesa Kagome como él mismo.

Apretó sus puños de furia al verla reír junto a él. No quería nada más que matarlo para alejarla de ella y volver a tenerla junto a sí solamente.

Pagaras dio cuenta de la creciente furia de su hijo y el pánico lentamente se apodero de él… ¡no podía pasar en este momento! ¡todos sus planes se arruinarían! Fue que un improvisto surgió que lo salvo.

Un borracho Roshi comenzó a gritar estupideces - ¡Kagome tiene que cantar! – comenzó repetir, Krilin y Gohan comenzaron a decirlo también con una gotita de sudor para no dejarlo solo. Vegeta comenzaba a gruñir en la molestia.

Kagome tiro una mano en su rostro - ¿Es necesario? – pidió con esperanza que Trunks pero el solo sonrió con un poco de pena.

Aceptando su pena la muchacha se puso de pie – Bien, bien – dijo entre dientes, todos silbaban o aplaudían a ella… también los guardias y sirvientes del lugar aplaudían respetuosamente sin saber que realmente pasaba, ella miro hasta su hermano sonreía de diversión. Era un idiota al aprovechar su mala fortuna ¡y divertirse a sus costillas!

Krilin se levanto de la silla y coloco en una el programador del karaoke, justo donde Bulma lo había puesto en el día de camping, sonriendo tomo asiento nuevamente.

La música comenzó nuevamente a tono y la niña acerco el micrófono del karaoke. Kagome dio otro suspiro pero se concentro en la melodía queriéndose dejar llevar por un momento en el ritmo atrayente.

_**A Diez Centímetros de Ti**_** (Oreja de Bangok)**

_Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo_

_Y me digo que a la larga lo bueno es lo correcto_

_Respiro lentamente, me vuelvo hacía la barra del bar donde tu estas_

_Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mí alma_

_No sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mí mirada_

_Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome si todo va bien o algo va mal_

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada_

_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata_

_Se que ni te oía convertida en un montón de palabras_

_Que vuelven solas a casa_

_A 10 centímetros de ti_

_A 10 años luz de mañana_

_Que importan las ciencias exactas_

_Si tú y yo somos así_

_A 10 centímetros de ti_

_A 10 años luz de mañana_

_Tu encanto son armas cargadas_

_De promesas por cumplir_

_Promesas sobre la arena_

_Que el mar borrará al venir_

Los sentidos de Kagome cambiaron de curso de aquel lugar, ¿Por qué su mente viajaba hasta encontrarse con unos profundos y engreídos ojos celestes cielo?… ella sacudió su cabeza en completa negación, el perder la pelea contra aquel androide había afectado sus sentidos más de lo que ella quería.

_Los años que pasaron, pasaron tantos siglos_

_Y lo que dura un beso en el tiempo se ha invertido_

_Ya sabes si soy idiota que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar_

_No hace falta que te jure querido compañero_

_Que no debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero_

_Así que no hagas trampas, que ya sabes cual es de sobra mi debilidad_

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada_

_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata_

_Se que ni te oía convertida en un montón de palabras_

_Que vuelven solas a casa_

_A 10 centímetros de ti_

_A 10 años luz de mañana_

_Que importan las ciencias exactas_

_Si tú y yo somos así_

_A 10 centímetros de ti_

_A 10 años luz de mañana_

_Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas que:_

_Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta, tan extraña_

_Tan lejos de mí misma, tan cerca de tu alma_

_Me pierdo a la deriva tan solo encuentro en medio del agua_

_Promesas maleducadas_

Si, ella había hecho la promesa de volver a pelear contra Diecisiete, y no sería la de romperla… aun cuando él no estuviera dispuesto a cumplirla… ella lo obligaría. Pensaba la princesa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_A 10 centímetros de ti_

_A 10 años luz de mañana_

_Que importan las ciencias exactas_

_Si tú y yo somos así_

Todos disfrutaban el hermoso canto de la muchacha, algunos incluso gritaban su nombre al verla mover el micrófono hábilmente en su mano… ¡Kagome realmente parecía una idols famosa! Ahora se entendía la obsesión de Bulma por obligarla a posar sus trajes y armar las canciones que la grabaría.

_A 10 centímetros de ti_

_A 10 años luz de mañana_

_Tu encanto son armas cargadas_

_De promesas por cumplir_

_Promesas sobre mareas_

_Tú nombre y el mío en la arena_

_Promesas bajo condena_

_Que el mar borrara al venir_

La música término con una voz suave y lenta, donde en el último renglón la niña permitió infiltrar un tanto de melancolía. Había finalizado.

La mayoría estallo en aplausos y silbidos, Roshi gritando su nombre como los demás… aunque no tan bochornosamente. Su hermano la miraba orgulloso de la voz hermosa que su hermana poseía… era inigualable.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír mientras bajaba del escenario y es cuando sintió una mirada profunda en ella, girando a su dirección se encontró con la de Broly que la observaba con intensidad en su rostro libre de emociones excepto una emoción extraña en sus ojos oscuros.

Ella miro un segundo confundida para luego sonreír en su dirección y seguir su camino a su asiento al lado de Trunks.

Broly siguió su figura con la mirada sin apartarla ni un segundo… el verla cantar hizo su pecho saltar con locura, además de esa sonrisa en su rostro a su dirección… una extraña adicción se desenvolvía en su pecho… la adicción.

El nunca había querido nada en toda su vida, para él las posesiones o la ambición material eran meramente vanidades en comparación con la pelea y el poder… ¿Cómo esta extraña princesa cambio todo en un solo día de conocerla?

Solo entendía una cosa: ambicionaba tener a Kagome hime.

_**P/D:**_ Vamos por abrir un nuevo fic, estoy muy feliz que puedan seguir leyendo esta historia, por favor, estén pendientes hasta el final! Que aun falta un poco (no se si eso es bueno o no) pero… ¡como sea! ¡recordemos las películas que tanto nos gustaron y siguen haciendo nuestra sangre calentar como en antaño!

Muchos besos ¡y mil gracias por su apoyo!

Kagome-hime10


	2. Chapter 2

¡Perdón por el retraso! Continuamos con el fantástico capítulo siguiente ¡allá vamos!

**Capitulo II: Recordando el odio, la llegada de Kakaroto**

De este modo había terminado el primer día en aquel planeta conmemorado falsamente "Vegita"… por cierto sin ninguna noticia de aquel súper saiyayin… lo que trae esta nueva cuestión.

Vegeta su hermano estaba prácticamente discutiendo con aquel tipo Paragan sobre como hasta ahora no había recibido noticias del dichoso guerrero alegando que seguir quedándose sería una perdida del tiempo, mientras este inútilmente trataba de convencerlo que pronto aparecería y solo habría que tener paciencia, a lo que su onii san, por supuesto gruño.

Ella solo disfrutaba de una deliciosa manzana ante la situación, viendo que esto se alargaba para rato decidió que hablaría cuando un soldado apareció frente a ella y Vegeta.

– Majestades, traigo noticias… ¡el súper saiyayin ha aparecido! – exclamo inclinándose con respeto, dando muy claro el mensaje… ella juro ver una sonrisa de victoria en el horrendo rostro de aquel saiyayin.

La muchacha amplio sus ojos en anticipación, -Tendré que salir de inmediato para ejecutar ese supuesto súper saiyayin – declaro con seriedad Vegeta, - vamos, sígueme Broly – declaro.

Trunks entonces advirtió a su padre que no lo hiciera, pero Vegeta solo se enfureció con el – Los cobardes no tienen porque venir con nosotros, vamos Broly – llamo nuevamente yendo con molestia en que Trunks siendo su hijo no lo siguiera.

El muchacho paro frente a la niña que también se dirigía hacía allí – Kagome chan… no vallas, no tengo un buen presentimiento – dijo a ella con seriedad y un poco de temor.

La niña lo miro por un segundo sin saber que hacer, Broly dio cuenta de la intención de Trunks que hacer se quedase y se enfureció ante la idea que ella quedase con este saiyayin.

- Kagome, su majestad nos espera – la insto con voz profunda a seguirlo, manteniendo la mirada en Trunks quien no la desvió… aunque un poco confundido en el porque.

La niña frunció el ceño en esto, pero de todas maneras sonrió y asintió – No te preocupes Trunks kun… entonces cuidare de mi onii san por ti – rió levemente pasando por lado de Broly hasta la nave donde su hermano la esperaba.

Broly quedo un segundo más observando al muchacho de cabellos lilas, dio un pequeño asentimiento y siguió de cerca de la princesa… al parecer sin intenciones de despegarse de su lado.

Trunks estrecho sus ojos… juro ver un pequeño destello de furia y odio hacía él cuando lo observaba, pero fue tan rápido, ¿habrá sido su imaginación? Sacudió su cabeza, ahora iría a investigar con Krilin y Gohan esta ciudad en busca de alguna pista.

Pero no imaginaba lo que encontrarían en el camino, los secretos que descubrirían y a quienes verían.

Kagome al principio estaba muy molesta, ¡que va! No pudieron ni ver a aquel dichoso súper y legendario saiyayin… y no solo eso, si no que su hermano ahora tenía un humor que repelía hasta demonios. ¡Por fin esta nave molesta había aterrizado!

Ahora Vegeta, para su diversión, descarga ese mal genio con aquel tipo - ¡Ese súper saiyayin no lo vi por ninguna parte! – decía entre dientes, mientras el inútil intentaba excusarse.

Kagome venía después junto a Broly, - ¡Ah! tengo un poco de hambre – dijo suavemente mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca… al instante se arrepintió y los cruzo en su pecho ¡desde cuando ella sigue las costumbres de ese androide molesto!

El muchacho observaba levemente divertido a la niña, - Kagome… podrá comer ahora… - pero fue cortado al ver una figura que desembocaría todo…

Goku estaba sentado en una de las ventanas – Hola Vegeta, Kagome – saludo despreocupadamente como siempre.

- Kakaroto, ¿has venido especialmente aquí para matarme? – hablo un poco divertido, su humor subió un milímetro en la presencia de su mayor rival.

Kagome al verlo amplio levemente sus ojos, al instante estaba a su lado – Kakaroto… ¡hey! No me digas que también viniste por aquel súper saiyayin – sonrió la niña divertida en el y viendo de reojo a su hermano.

El asintió – Hay Kagome, veo que Vegeta no pudo encontrar al súper saiyayin – bromeo a lo que la niña rió ligeramente, pero al príncipe no le causo ninguna gracia.

- Ya lo encontrare y lo derrotare, verán quien es el guerrero más poderoso del universo, no quiero que te metas en esto – gruño a su rival, este solo frunció el ceño. Luego solo se retiro a lo que aquel Paragas lo siguió como siempre.

Ambos quedaron en aquel sitio mirando la espalda del saiyayin – Hoy no fue el mejor día para el humor de mi hermano ¿ne? – suspiro levemente la niña, Goku solo sonrió y asintió al dar cuenta.

Pero pronto noto como Broly paraba frente suyo y lo miraba fijamente en lo que confundió a ambos, de pronto este comenzó a ponerse cada vez más furioso y apretar sus puños en la rabia, Kagome estaba desconcertada… jamás había visto al muchacho de esta manera… parecía ciego.

- ¡Tranquilízate Broly! – llamaba su padre pero parecía que no funcionaba, pero con una distracción del maestro Roshi al saludarle Goku y romper sus miradas este pareció encontrar un punto fino y tranquilizarse.

Kagome quedo desorientada – Q-que que paso aquí… - pidió mirando entre Broly y Pagaras con inquisición, este estrecho sus ojos… tenía que hacer algo o esta chiquilla podría descubrirlos, era demasiado inteligente para su gusto.

- Kagome sama, Goku… ¡que les parece ir a tomar la cena! Ya debe de estar servida – llamo a lo que a Goku rápidamente se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¡Vamos Kagome! ¡dijo comida! – sonrió brillante tomando rápidamente su muñeca y prácticamente arrastrarla hacía aquel salón, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas y gruñidos. ¡El tenía mucha hambre!

Kagome se sentó en la silla viendo comer a su hermano mientras gruñía en Kakaroto, ella arrugo su nariz en los modales de ambos… ella frunció el ceño pensativa, ¿Por qué estaban solamente ellos dos presentes comiendo?

Lentamente recorrió con sus ojos el lugar, había más guardias que antes… al parecer ese Paragan no estaba… ni tampoco Broly. Ella cerro sus ojos y lo busco por medio de su ki… no estaba lejos no obstante… de pronto coloco una sonrisa secreta en sus labios, ella tenía un plan.

Pasando desapercibido para los dos poderosos saiyayin la niña había salido de aquel salón. Tomando un paquete muy bien envuelto se dirigió a donde la presencia provenía.

Al llegar lo vio sentado contra un muro en medio de la noche, sus ojos en un segundo sintieron su presencia… ella no pudo evitar retroceder un paso ya que por un segundo creyó ver odio y rencor en su mirada… parecía un depredador salvaje que hizo levemente su corazón tener temor.

Pero al segundo después era nuevamente con aquella luz gentil, que fue eso… ¿habría sido su imaginación?

Ella sacudió su cabeza y se acerco a él, - Hola – sonrió levemente a lo que asintió – mm… ¿acaso no tienes hambre? – cuestiono curiosa, este la miro sin entender.

Kagome suspiro levemente y se sentó a su lado colocando en medio de ambos aquel bolsito y abriéndolo rebelando un poco de comida… esta de más decir que parecía sorprendido y hasta confundido.

- Quise traer para compartir un poco… ya sabes, como note no comiste nada ¿no? ¡así no puedes estar! ¡nunca podrás seguir entrenando y ser más fuerte! – regaño a el.

Broly la observaba sorprendido en realidad en su gentileza, - Gracias Kagome – asintió a ella, pero no vio como sus ojos se oscurecieron al escucharla hablar de hacerse más fuerte… ella ni siquiera podía imaginar con quien realmente trataba, que era lo que más le divertía.

- Vamos, vamos a comer – llamo tomando un emparedado sonriente, Broly la observaba con intensidad para luego asentir y comenzar a comer uno sonriendo ligeramente.

Kagome comía con tranquilidad, y al terminar simplemente ambos quedaron en un silencio… no sabía porque, pero presentía que algo ocurriría… ¿quizás solo divagaba? Negó con su cabeza lentamente viendo realmente lo tarde que se había puesto.

Levantándose dio una pequeña sonrisa al otro saiyayin – Buenas noches Broly – le saludo un poco opacada por la incomodidad en su pecho.

Este asintió siguiendo su pequeña figura hasta verla desaparecer – Buenas noche Kagome – sus ojos brevemente brillaron de un color oro… si, mañana sería un día que esperaba con ansias.

Otro ser que se encontraba perturbado en esta oscura noche era Paragas, parecía que el control que habría colocado en el cuello de su hijo se había roto cuando este había visto a Goku… como llamaban a Kakaroto.

Otro problema era aquella muchacha Kagome, la hija del rey Vegito… ella también lograba que Broly se liberara de su control…

Abriendo la ranura de una puerta vio la figura sentada de Broly totalmente perturbada mientras gotas de sudor caían de su rostro, no tendría que haber problemas aun cuando haya visto a Kakaroto… y fue que recorro que ellos dos habían estado en incubadoras en la misma habitación.

Y tal parece que el odio de Broly por Goku había traspasado los tiempos y por ello al verle su furia quería desatar todo su poder retenido. Este cerró la puerta yéndose nuevamente.

- Tengo que controlar a Broly antes que el planeta sea completamente destruido - ¿Qué planes tenía en realidad este saiyayin? ¿Qué es lo que quería lograr?

Mientras dentro de aquella habitación, aquel joven saiyayin aun mantenía un rostro furioso, desatando una probada de su tenebroso poder.

- ¡Kakaroto! – dijo con rencor aquel nombre, mostrando sus ojos celestes la furia y odio contenidas.

¡Broly era en realidad aquel súper saiyayin legendario!

_**P/D:**_ Me retrase esta vez, supongo que el estrés me supero del todo! Aunque me peso que pasara el tiempo y no pueda publicar traje el segundo capítulo! Aca veremos un poco más la trama sobre el pasado de este legendario saiyayin, Broly y como Kagome-chan queda enredada en todo esto!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios geniales que me dejaron, me subió mucho el ánimo al leerlos! No pensé que gustaría tanto la continuación ¡Ah, menos mal!

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.

¡Kagome-hime10!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí vino la anhelada continuación! Por favor al terminar la lectura presta especial atención a mi posdata de este capítulo ¡no te pierdas las novedades!

**Capitulo III: El verdadero y legendario Súper Saiyayin**

Kagome por fin pudo dormir luego de pasar muchas horas en vela… para luego llenarse sus sueños de pesadillas, donde mundos eran completamente destruidos cruelmente por un enorme y salvaje poder.

Ella vio pequeñas imágenes de un planeta siendo hecho trizas… era ¡la tierra! Para luego venir la imagen de un monstruo de llamas doradas quien ni siquiera pudo distinguir su figura… haciendo que de un salto de despertara.

Ella mantenía su respiración acelerada, tomando su cabeza una gota de sudor cayó por su tersa mejilla… ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Salto cuando escucho golpes – Su majestad, el príncipe Vegeta solicita su presencia – la voz molesta de Paragas hizo que diera un bufido en ello.

Prefería cualquier peste que esa, pensaba en molestias, abriendo la puerta se coloco una bata en su pijama… ella en la habitación que le habían dado, encontró un poco de ropa… tuvo que admitir un poco bonita, así que decidió aprovecharla un poco.

Se coloco un vestido de pijama, que llegaba a casi sus rodillas, sin mangas y lazos en la espalda totalmente blanco y debajo de este un short crema… que le gusto un poco, y era lindo variar de vez en cuando.

Abriendo la puerta permitió al hombre decirle el mensaje de su hermano en verla en el "desayuno" – Bien, dile ya bajo – le ordeno fríamente dando la vuelta, dando por terminada su conversación, lastima que no vio la sonrisa maliciosa que este oculto.

Fue que sintió que inyectaba algo en su brazo - ¡¿Qué?! – grito dando bruscamente la vuelta… más comenzó a nublarse su vista - ¿Qué… hiciste? – murmuro cayendo duramente al suelo.

Paragas solo sonrió cruelmente, - Todo esta marchando según el plan – dijo tomando el cuerpo inconciente de la princesa en sus manos perversas.

Vegeta solo dio un gruñido, escuchando los tontos ruegos de aquel sujeto que esperara un poco más… - ¿Dónde demonios esta Kagome? – gruño nuevamente cruzado de brazos… hace media hora había mandado a llamar a esa niña ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Él ya quería marcharse de este mugroso planeta, y si no lo hacía era solo por esperarla.

Más llamo su atención cuando Broly cambió su actitud apacible por una muy inquieta – Kakaroto – dijo con una voz distorsionada.

Y fue que el príncipe noto la presencia del saiyayin dentro de la nave, - Vegeta no hay necesidad de irnos de aquí – declaro seriamente Goku luego de jugar un poco con el eco de la nave – el legendario súper saiyayin esta entre nosotros – dijo con resolución.

Paragas se altero sabiendo que el conocía su secreto, más Vegeta solo se enojo con este… sumando sus nervios la presencia de Kakaroto, no era nada bueno sin duda.

Saliendo de un salto de la nave reto al antiguo saiyayin que dijese que en realidad Broly era el supuesto saiyayin legendario que este trato rápidamente de negar con Vegeta.

Pero Trunks y los demás llegaron para desmentirle, incluso trayendo a los verdaderos habitantes de aquel destruido planeta que al ver a Broly al instante le reconocieron como quien destruyo en verdad su hogar.

- ¡Me engañaste! – le reto fríamente el príncipe a Paragas.

- ¡Que lastima!, parece que te enteraste de la verdad, tu hijo tiene la razón… este planeta es una farsa – decía dándole la espalda y mirando el desolado lugar, luego giro su rostro con una sonrisa cínica – aunque la princesa Kagome también la había tenido… - agrego cínicamente.

Los ojos de todos se ampliaron levemente - ¡Que hiciste con Kagome! – gruño apretando sus puños con ira Vegeta, si le ha hecho algo… pensaba con un gruñido.

Este no contesto su pregunta, más dijo su verdadero plan. Que pensaba conquistar la tierra para hacerla su base por la hermosura que esta contenía, y por lo que armaron toda esta falsa… incluido el castillo que habían creado.

- Me causo mucha gracia tu cara de bobo, creyendo que serías el nuevo rey Vegita… creo que deberías ser más perspicaz como tu hermana, príncipe – se burlo de el ganando un gruñido furioso del pelinegro.

Este dio su plan de querer conquistar todo el universo… pero Broly solo tenía sus ojos fijos en los de Kakaroto, acercándose a este comenzó a desatar con cada paso que daba su enorme y descomunal poder que su padre mantenía oculto.

- Así que Broly es el súper saiyayin legendario – murmuro tomando rápidamente su fase de súper saiyayin y atacando a este con una súper patada… pero que ni siquiera le causo una cosquilla, cosa que sorprendió hasta a Goku.

No importo el poder que Vegeta lanzara contra él, no le causaba ni el menor daño… más este comenzaba a descargar su completo poder, cosa que hasta Pagaras temía con horror.

Pues si lo hacía, podría destruir el planeta completo con todos los seres allí… tanto fue el alcance de su poder que destruyo en mil pequeños cristales el collar que su padre habría colocado en su frente para contenerlo.

Causo una explosión por el poder que este poseía, Vegeta cayo en rodillas agitado al ver semejante poder - ¡Es el verdadero legendario súper saiyayin! – dijo con la respiración agitada viendo al descomunal guerrero.

Broly dio una sonrisa sanguinaria – Kakaroto tu serás el primero en morir, más vale que estés preparado – dijo señalándolo con un dedo mientras hablaba con una voz tranquila.

Una batalla feroz había dado comienzo.

- ¡Su poder es infinito jamás lo vencerán! – decía perdido en sus temores el príncipe saiyayin, el miedo calando en sus huesos como nunca nada lo había hecho en su vida.

- ¡Nos va a matar, va a acabar con todos! ¡porque ese monstruo es el legendario súper saiyayin! – repetía, mientras sentía su poder.

Goku, Gohan y Trunks peleaban contra este gran monstruo en este momento… pero parecía que sus golpes no causaban ni un solo rasguño a Broly.

- Vegeta tu eres un súper saiyayin de raza pura… eres el único que entiendes los grandes poderes de mi hijo Broly… - declarando que ya no había salvación, ahora que ya no lo tenía bajo su control lo destruiría todo… incluido la tierra.

También revelo que en realidad el odiaba al rey Vegeta, el padre de Kagome y el mismo Vegeta, quien al ver que realmente Broly sería el guerrero legendario los había desterrado a ambos del planeta… e incluso mando a matar al pequeño bebe por temor a su gran poder.

Pero sus planes fallaron, ya que Broly había sobrevivido y gracias a ello… él también.

- Desde ese momento solo he pensado en la venganza… quería castigar a su hijo el príncipe saiyayin… pero grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad… también tuvo una niña en el futuro… - el shock de Vegeta se disipo un poco al escuchar que hablaban de su hermana más aun no tenía el suficiente valor de reaccionar.

Paragas sonrió retorcidamente, desde el suelo comenzó a surgir una nave en forma de capsula… y en un costado de ella estaba la muchacha totalmente inconciente…

Todos dieron cuenta de ello girando su preocupación por ella - ¡Kagome chan! ¡¿Qué le hiciste canalla?! – grito totalmente furioso Trunks transformado en súper saiyayin como los otros.

Este solo mantuvo su sonrisa maligna – Es obvio… para el rey lo más precioso era su princesa Kagome… así que la tomare – dijo con naturalidad.

- Kagome no dejará aquello… ella te mataría – dijo Goku conociendo que la niña jamás se dejaría usar de aquella manera y era muchísimo más fuerte.

Paragas soltó una carcajada - ¡Que ingenuos! Ella no podrá hacer nada, fabricare un collar como el de Broly para ella… de esa manera… completare mi venganza torturándola minuto por minuto – termino con un tono oscuro.

La mayoría gruño totalmente molestos al insinuar aquello a la muchacha que estimaban tanto, hasta Vegeta miro con rencor a aquel saiyayin… más luego siguió la temible batalla.

Broly era un ser totalmente despiadado, dejando con una batalla sin fin a los saiyayin totalmente desgastados y golpeados, aun al joven Gohan como a Trunks inconcientes… incluso aun Goku que era el único en el estado para luchar.

No podía hacer nada contra su fuerza. En verdad este guerrero.

Parecía ser invencible.

Viendo todo esto desde la lejanía, fue que Pagaras quiso aprovechar la confusión de la pelea para escapar, acercándose a la nave tomo levemente el cuerpo desmayado de la muchacha consigo.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora sino no sobreviviría… más este no espero lo siguiente.

Que Broly diera cuenta de sus intenciones - ¿Planeabas ir a alguna parte? – cuestiono con una voz sin emociones viendo ligeramente el paquete que este llevaba en sus manos.

Paragas sintió un terrible miedo al ver sus ojos azules verdes crueles hacía el, viendo que observaba a la muchacha al instante la coloco nuevamente en el suelo… sabía del extraño interés y _obsesión_ que Broly había desarrollado por la princesa saiyayin.

- Y-yo solo iba a preparar la nave y que salgamos de este planeta juntos – mintió descaradamente, más el súper saiyayin sonrió cruelmente.

- ¿Con una nave para dos personas? – cuestiono acercándose mientras extendía la palma de su mano, colocándola en la cabeza de aquel hombre que lo había utilizado desde pequeño por sus ambiciones - ¿y quien te permitió… tocar a _Kagome hime_? – murmuro por lo bajo a lo que este amplio sus ojos en puro horror.

Vegeta presencio como con una pequeña bola de energía de su mano pudo poner fin a la vida de su propio padre… para luego destruir la nave en que este tenía pensado escapar.

La explosión causo que mucho polvo saltara por el tremendo impacto, tanto Vegeta como un herido Goku sentían su corazón latir apresuradamente ante la posibilidad que ese monstruo también haya matado a Kagome en el acto.

Más una figura salio desde la neblina, era Broly con la pequeña muchacha en sus brazos, este miraba su rostro dormido con una mirada indescifrable mientras veía a la preciosa princesa con aquel atuendo que enmarcaba su bella figura.

Kagome comenzó a abrir sus ojos… luchando contra aquel adormecedor al sentir aquel ki terrorífico junto al suyo… sentía… sentía que podría comerla.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos - ¿D-donde estoy? – murmuro aun con sus ojos negros nublosos.

- Esta conmigo Kagome hime – murmuro lentamente el súper saiyayin tomando un mechón de su cabello.

Ella reconocía esa voz – Broly ¿Qué…? – más amplio sus ojos al ver la imagen que este presentaba - ¿tu eres… el súper saiyayin legendario? – cuestiono separándose al ver la sonrisa retorcida que este poseía.

Tambaleándose logro mantenerse flotando en el aire, miraba frenéticamente a los guerreros z totalmente lastimados e inconcientes - ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – gruño hacía él tomando una posición de ataque… ¿Qué le paso?

Más amplio sus ojos sorprendida cuando este apareció en un segundo adelante suyo, empujándola desde sus hombros hasta chocar contra la pared de un edificio ella dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Les demostrare que soy más poderoso que Kakaroto… - ella miraba confundida el brillo sádico de sus ojos ¿Por qué… cambio tanto? – tú solo debes quedarte quieta Kagome hime… cuando termine con ellos volveré por ti – le dijo con la voz un tanto oscurecida.

Kagome comenzó a retorcerse en su agarre pero sin éxito - ¡No! ¡no se que demonios te ocurrió Broly!... pero no dejare que le dañes ¡ni a ellos ni a mi hermano! – gruño en el con sus ojos negros determinados.

Broly miro seriamente a la niña, era verdad la princesa poseía un corazón muy puro para entenderle – Entonces… tendré que dejarte inconciente… de esa manera cuando despiertes todo habrá acabado – dijo con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

El coloco una mano frente a su cabeza, Kagome le observaba en shock… no podía moverse, este temor en ella… Broly solo junto su poderoso ki en su palma, no la mataría… pero tampoco sería conciente por unos cuantos días.

Más ambos miraron sorprendidos cuando una energía poderosa choco en contra de Broly, y de una patada Kagome logro safar de su agarre.

Allí se encontraba el namek Picoro, sosteniendo el cuerpo malherido de Gohan – Picoro… ¡has venido! – sonrió aliviada la muchacha recibiendo una mirada suave de este.

Había llegado a tiempo, en que ese monstruo pensaba atacar de esa manera a Kagome… no le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a ella y Gohan.

Broly tampoco apreció el gusto que Kagome parecía tener a aquel sujeto – Valla otro insecto repugnante dispuesto a morir – dijo con su voz tranquila y oscura.

Picoro estrecho sus ojos – Monstruo infernal, di lo que quieras – contesto con su voz fresca el namek, Kagome gruño hacía Broly tomando distancia prudente de él mientras intentaba llegar al nameku.

No sabía porque… pero Broly causaba un tremendo temor en ella, quizás por ser el legendario guerrero de su raza saiyayin, y ella buscaba desesperadamente un ancla que la ayudara.

El súper saiyayin presencio esto - ¿Monstruo infernal? Te equivocas, soy el mismo demonio – rió cruelmente de ellos en aquel lugar desolado y muerto.

Picoro miro en la dirección de la niña al sentir el temor que irradiaba de ella, la miro temblar levemente al ver la figura de aquel saiyayin… que lo perturbo como no tenía idea.

Jamás había visto el miedo en ella – Kagome… Kagome – la llamaba captando su atención - ¿estas bien? ¿te hirió? – cuestiono ablandando su voz para tranquilizarla.

Ella dio una suave sonrisa – Estoy bien… solo debo prepararme – dijo más segura tomando una posición firme en este momento, Picoro asintió mirando en la misma dirección a aquel monstruo.

Más el ahora dio una semilla del ermitaño a Gohan, en lo que este al instante se recupero - ¡Señor Picoro!... ¡Kagome chan estas bien! – llamo a los dos recibiendo una sonrisa.

Goku también se recupero gracias a esto - ¡Si no hubieras venido hubiera muerto! – dijo en un tono gracioso el pelinegro a lo que Picoro dio una sonrisa, mirando ambos la forma en que aquel saiyayin aun continuaba retumbando su risa aterradora.

Incluso Picoro admitió que la primera vez que sintió su ki el tembló aterradoramente.

Kagome llego a ellos – Es porque… es el súper saiyayin legendario, nuestra legenda más antigua es sobre este guerrero… el más poderoso de todo el universo, no tiene limites ni final… - dijo en un tono neutro sin hacer notar su miedo aterrador.

Goku frunció una ceja curioso - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estas tan aterrada Kagome? Aun cuando soy saiyayin no lo siento de esa manera – Picoro asintió a ella.

Ella miro a él – Eso es porque tu perdiste tus recuerdos Kakaroto, no tienes las memorias de un saiyayin y creciste con las de la tierra… cualquier otro saiyayin puro lo haría, como mi hermano… - murmuro esto ultimo apenada.

- ¡Tu también creciste en la tierra! – la acuso infantilmente.

- Pero… yo mantuve mis recuerdos intactos, el temor que siento… es el que proviene de mi padre principalmente y mis instintos… es algo realmente vergonzoso para mi – admitió bajando su mirada apenada.

Picoro entendió sus palabras parándose coloco una mano en su cabeza, ella sonrió levemente – Más me repondré… y se que Vegeta también, el miedo es algo que no nos inspira nada – dijo con confianza volviendo a su personalidad fría.

Los otros asintieron sonriendo, mirando los tres aquella figura… ahora todos los guerreros estaban recuperados.

Kagome como los demás rodearon la figura de Broly, y este dirigió su mirada frígida hacía ella – Kagome hime… esto no es inteligente de su parte – Kagome evito dar un paso atrás sino que solo coloco una mirada fría.

El sonrió, sabiendo que le gustaba de esta manera aun más que aquella excusa escurridiza de segundos antes… solo debía cuidar de no matarla.

- Ustedes son obstinados, hubiera sido mejor si se mantenían ocultos – rió de los guerreros z con aquella sonrisa cruel – los admiro porque eso es lo que haría un saiyayin de raza pura – dijo con el mismo tono.

Al instante Goku se lanzó en contraataque a lo que este lo esquivaba con vacilad, sumándose Picoro el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, a lo que este reía burlonamente.

- ¡Masenko! – gritaron Trunks y Gohan lanzaron un tremendo poder en contra de él pero sin lograr causar un rasguño en Broly.

Kagome gruño, canalizando todo su ki con un grito entro en su estado de súper saiyayin, un mechón dorado corría por su rostro… a una velocidad sorprendente apareció frente a este dispuesta a luchar al lado de sus amigos.

Más aunque estos eran rápidos no eran suficientes… - Kagome hime… realmente su velocidad sobresale… pero no servirá en esta batalla – sujeto fuertemente una de sus piernas a lo que ella gruño colocando una mano sobre su rostro lazo un poderoso golpe en el… pero ni le inmuto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – no podía creerlo, este amplio su sonrisa.

- Le he dicho… que lo mejor es que se mantenga quieta – en ese momento propino un golpe de energía realmente duro contra ella, haciendo a la niña perder la conciencia por unos segundos en que Picoro llego en su ayuda.

Al ver como este golpeaba al Namek dio un grito enfurecido - ¡Ahora verás! – comenzó a reunir un gran poder en sus palmas para luego juntarlas - ¡TSUKI NO YAMI! (Luna Oscura) – una enorme esfera oscura como la noche y circular comenzó a formarse en sus manos.

Al lanzarla esta arraso con todo a su paso hasta dar directamente en contra de su objetivo, Goku como Vegeta habían observado realmente sorprendidos aquella energía sorprendente, más ello había llevado la mayoría de la energía en la saiyayin.

Sus ojos se ampliaron en horror cuando este salio apenas con leves rasguños desde aquella esfera… hasta tomarla de su frágil cuello – Realmente vale la pena Kagome… solo debo recordar ¡que no debo matarla! – la arrojo rápidamente en los aires para luego darle una gran patada en su estomago que la mando a volar.

Ella tosió una gran cantidad de sangre para luego chocar cerca del sitió donde Vegeta su hermano se hallaba.

Picoro le había regañado ferozmente – Y pensar que Kagome… tú hermana había confiado en un cobarde como tú, eres repugnante – gruño en él, para luego irse al ver que aquel inútil no lograba reaccionaba.

Vegeta quedo mirando a la nada, para luego ver como Kagome iba nuevamente a luchar contra aquel monstruo - ¡No vallas! Este es el final… ¡no hay nada que podamos hacer para vencerle! – trato de convencerla desesperado.

Kagome paro sus pasos – Tal vez tengas razón… y todos muramos aquí sin remedio… - este amplio levemente sus ojos ante sus palabras.

- Pero… ¡pero si así terminará! ¡si aquí y ahora terminara mi vida lo haré luchando hasta el ultimo minuto! Porque hermano… - la lastimada muchacha se transformo en una súper saiyayin mirando con sus ojos celestes fieros a Vegeta.

- Soy una saiyayin, la princesa saiyayin… soy una guerrera y si muero lo haré dando todo de mí y… ¿Qué hay de ti Vegeta? – dijo esto ultimo pero yéndose antes de escuchar la respuesta de su parte.

Las palabras de Picoro también retumbaban en la mente de Vegeta, mirando la batalla que se desarrollaba, el saiyayin coloco su fría mirada en aquel lugar.

- Todos ellos son unos tontos – dijo con una voz helada que le caracterizaba – yo soy ¡Vegeta! – en ese momento el guerrero tomo la figura de un súper saiyayin desatando toda su furia al superar el miedo en su corazón.

- ¡El príncipe de los saiyayin Vegeta será tu nuevo oponente! – decía seguro volando a una velocidad sorprendente y pasando a un animado Trunks de verle.

Kagome mientras luchaba contra Broly alejándole de un mal, mal herido Kakaroto, más este logro dejarla rápidamente inconciente… sujetándola de sus cabellos rubios.

– Eres muy terca princesa… sabes que no impedirás sus muertes – susurraba a ella tomando con su enorme mano su pequeña barbilla.

Kagome no podía moverse… solo esperando el golpe final, más aun tenía un salvador.

Vegeta al ver a su hermana en aquel estado sintió su sangre hervir - ¡Maldito! ¡como te atreves a tocar a mi hermana! – le arrebato dando una súper patada contra su rostro que aunque no le sirvió… pudo lograr que aquel monstruo la soltara.

- Onii san… viniste – ella sonrió mientras veía feliz y orgullosa a su hermano, más este desvió la mirada avergonzado de su antiguo comportamiento.

- Vegeta, te juro que no te dejare ir tan fácilmente – apareció frente a él en lo que esquivándolo con problemas no importaba los golpes de energía que enviara contra él… no parecían ni tocarle.

Kagome cayó al suelo luego de que aquel monstruo golpeara fuertemente a Trunks y fuera contra su hermano mayor, ella se levanto a duras penas sosteniendo su adolorido brazo – Vegeta – susurro preocupada por el.

Luego levanto su rostro al cielo, sus ojos se abrieron milímetros… ¡el meteorito! Ese era el plan de Paragas… destruir este planeta junto a ellos. Tenía que tener un plan… y fue que diviso un saiyayin en particular.

Llego flotando levemente hacía él – Kakaroto… ¿Qué planeas hacer? – cuestiono llegando a su lado, el la miro con seriedad.

- Quizás con mi poder no pueda derrotarle… - hizo una leve pausa cerrando sus ojos – más si reúno los demás… puede que haya una posibilidad – dijo con una resolución en su voz que la impresiono.

Kagome permaneció un segundo en silencio – Kakaroto… no se que quiera Broly conmigo, más si con ello puedes tener tiempo – este amplio sus ojos al entender sus palabras.

- ¡No! ¡no hagas estupideces! – la reto tomando su brazo sin querer dejarla ir, ella sonrió tristemente.

- De esa manera hay una posibilidad… - repitió sus palabras, acercando su mano al rostro del saiyayin este pensó que le atacaría para que la soltase, más amplio en shock sus ojos cuando ella le entrego todo el poder que poseía.

– Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo… más vale que lo uses bien Kakaroto ¡tú no tienes derecho a perder! ¡la princesa saiyayin te lo ordena!– declaro con frialdad soltándose de su tacto con fluidez.

Él vio como ella comenzaba a elevarse, yendo directamente rumbo hacía aquel despiadado guerrero – Broly – le llamo con una voz hueca y sin emociones mientras trataba de permanecer conciente.

Este guerrero la miro sin comprender su actitud - ¿Aun piensas pelear Kagome? – le llamo con burla, más ella solo apretó sus labios.

- Yo no logró entender… porque me necesitas, no lo comprendo pero… - ella aterrizo en aquel techo donde este se encontraba y para su shock comenzó a acercarse a él sin intención de atacarlo.

- si les dejas… si dejas que vivan, iré contigo sin oponerme… - llego frente a el mientras una fina línea de sangre deslizaba su tersa y pálida barbilla.

- Jamás les dejaré… todos deben morir porque así lo requiere… deberías entender al ser una saiyayin pura – le recrimino tranquilamente alargando una mano temblorosa hacía ella.

Se veía tan frágil y a la vez hermosa con aquellas heridas… solo tenía deseos de romper y corromper su perfecta imagen con sus propias manos.

Kagome amplio sus ojos, deslizando algunas lágrimas de tristeza al pensar que ya no podría ver jamás a sus amigos… a su hermano… y, a aquella persona.

Sin previo aviso se abrazo a él colocando sus manos temblorosas en su pecho - ¡No, no debes! – ignoro cuando este coloco un brazo a su alrededor aplastándola y causándole un gran dolor – yo pensé… que dentro de ti había alguien pacifico… alguien tranquilo y gentil – ahora estaba perdiendo la conciencia diciendo palabras inconcientemente.

Este sonrió un poco confundido – Quizás lo haya… o quizás no, quizás solo para fingir frente a ti Kagome hime – dijo con una voz tranquila sin inmutarse en su estado.

- Quizás… - susurro ella, _"confió en ti… Kakaroto"_ pensaba sintiendo como el ki de este se había elevado grandiosamente.

Goku apareció frente a Broly, acercándose paso por paso a este, - Ese gusano insolente, aun permanece con vida – hablo este dando una mirada fría al saiyayin.

Kakaroto continuaba caminando… había logrado juntar las energías de sus amigos… solo observo la figura inconciente de Kagome con aquel monstruo generando mucha furia hacía este.

Broly comenzó a atacarle sin piedad arrojando toda clase de energías hacía Kakaroto en lo que este solo daba gritos de dolor… más aun el súper saiyayin no aflojaba el control del cuerpo de la muchacha.

- Ya no insistas, es imposible Kakaroto… jamás podremos vencerlo – decía el príncipe aun en el piso muy lastimado, más amplio levemente sus ojos al ver que aquel monstruo tenebroso poseía el cuerpo inconciente de su hermana menor en su brazo.

No comprendía la obsesión malsana que tenía con ella… pero tampoco podía imaginarse que haría con Kagome si llegaban a dejar que escapara de aquí, dio un gruñido. ¡No dejaría que la llevara!

¡Aquel demonio no se apoderaría de su hermana menor no importa que tuviera que hacer para evitarlo!

Escuchando los gritos de Kakaroto recordó sus palabras _"Las suficientes para derrotarlo"_ con dificultad se coloco de pie

Su hermana también le había dado su energía – Soy el príncipe de los saiyayin, soy el que te ayudara ahora insecto! – dijo entre dientes

Aunque sin duda el más renuente en darlos era el príncipe saiyayin, lo haría, tragaría su orgullo y le ayudaría… porque de lo contrario, algo más valioso que su orgullo se perdería.

Con su poder fue suficiente para hacer de Goku un tremendo ki - ¿Qué? Ahora tienes poderes ilimitados – Broly retrocedió sorprendido con el poder que demostraba.

- ¡Jamás te lo perdonare! – grito viendo el cuerpo de la muchacha, todo el dolor que les había causado, más el saiyayin era el que ahora retrocedía de él.

Todos cayeron inconcientes al dar todo el poder que poseían, en lo que Broly y Goku se lanzaron uno contra otro en la pelea definitiva.

Ambos aumentando su ki al máximo, con la gran velocidad que había recogido de la princesa saiyayin, Goku había sido capaz de volver a recuperar su cuerpo inconciente de las garras de aquel sujeto.

- ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡ah! – grito concentrando su ki en su puño dando un golpe letal en el estomago de este y perforando su estomago - ¡jamás en la vida te lo perdonare! – grito.

Broly retrocedió dando un grito de dolor al sentir una enorme energía eclosionar desde dentro de su cuerpo logrando que este se desintegrara, alcanzando el impacto a Goku y a la inconciente Kagome.

El inmenso meteorito estaba absorbiendo con su gravedad completamente a aquel planeta desconocido.

Más Goku guardo una carta bajo su manga, aun tenía una técnica… con la tele transportación logro llevar a todos dentro de la nave en que Krilin, Hulon y Roshi volvían hacía la tierra, justo antes que ese planeta se volviera pedazos.

Más aun quedando todos totalmente atrapados dentro de aquella pequeña nave capsula.

Kagome parpadeo lentamente sus ojos abiertos, para luego abrirlos ampliamente al ver que efectivamente… todos estaban a salvo.

Ella se encontraba en medio de unos serios Vegeta y Picoro, sintió una sonrisa muy feliz llegando a sus labios.

- ¡Ah! ¡están todos aquí! – chillo muy feliz e infantil abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo y frotando dulcemente su mejilla en contra de la de cada uno.

Ambos solo bufaron con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas pero manteniendo una imperceptible sonrisa al verla con bien.

Goku rió de buena gana en la escena de aquellos guerreros obstinados y avergonzados.

Algunos miraron con sana envidia que la muchacha les mostrara ese cariño – "Si yo hubiera estado allí…" – suspiro miserable Trunks para sus adentros.

Gohan dio una risa al imaginar lo que su amigo estaría pensando, viendo aun a la pelinegra bonita mostrar cariño a sus "hermanos mayores".

Más en el planeta del sur, Kaio sama no podía dejar de sonreír feliz que todo hubiera tenido un final feliz – Goku, hijo como te lo agradezco –

Si aquel súper saiyayin hubiera ganado… sabía que no habría vida en el universo que pudiera sobrevivir. Más llamo su atención aquel sentimiento que nació en este por la princesa saiyayin.

Aunque Broly no había podido identificar el sentimiento del amor… al haber sido la primera vez que lo había experimentado. Y había distorsionado aquel bello y puro sentimiento a algo retorcido y malvado por el odio en él.

Vegeta, Kagome y Trunks llegaron volando hasta su casa, donde Bulma parecía esperarlos preocupada junto a chibi Trunks.

Kagome sonrió al verla… más su mirada se transformo en puro horror al ver el rostro de su hermana - ¡Nyaa! Kagome chan! ¡mira todos los nuevos trajes que conseguí! ¡debemos grabarlos! – gritaba trayendo en su mano un guardarropa entero.

Ella dio un gemido ocultándose detrás de Vegeta y Trunks quienes sonrieron divertidamente a su desgracia – Ayuda – susurro miserable, más su hermano se encogió de hombros, ella le gruño – Trunks kun… - su ultima salvación.

- Lo siento Kagome chan… - murmuro pero realmente sin una pizca de sentirlo.

- ¡Ah! ¡también conseguí algo que convine con Trunks! ¡pueden desfilar juntos! – chillo Bulma totalmente extasiada, Trunks coloco una mirada de horror.

Kagome sonrió maliciosa – Lo siento Trunks kun – en ese momento siguió a su nee san llevando del brazo al muchacho que no quería más que lo tragase la tierra.

Vegeta también fue tras ellos, le haría bien divertirse un rato. Después de todo.

¿No era mejor compartir el sufrimiento?, pensaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_**P/D:**_ Ahh! Aquí el preciado ultimo capitulo de la Saga II! Despúes de tres trabajos practicos y un próximo parcial en la facu me dije ¡que lo subo si o si! Perdon la espera, pero me fue imposible antes. Como dije, lo tengo terminado así que tengo que ir subiendo los capítulos y listo.

La noticia, busquen la saga III, que voy a subirlo ahora (un adelantito) y sigan disfrutando de nuestra Kagome-chan y sus fantásticas aventuras. ¡Hasta pronto!

¡Kagome-hime10!


End file.
